dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
El TV Kadsre-Banushen walkarounds
This is a list of walkarounds and animegao kigurumi used by El TV Kadsre Television Network and Banushen Television. El TV Kadsre * = The suit is owned by Disney and is rented to El TV Kadsre Animation * SpongeBob SquarePants (from SpongeBob SquarePants) (since 2001) * Patrick Star (from SpongeBob SquarePants) (since 2001) * Sagwa Miao (from Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat) (since 2002) * Dongwa Miao (from Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat) (since 2002) * Sheegwa Miao (from Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat) (since 2002) * Baba Miao (from Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat) (since 2002) * Mama Miao (from Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat) (since 2002) * Nai-Nai Miao (from Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat) (since 2002) * Yeh-Yeh Miao (from Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat) (since 2002) * Lik-Lik (from Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat) (since 2004) * Hun-Hun (from Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat) (since 2004) * Wing-Wing (from Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat) (since 2004) * Jet-Jet (from Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat) (since 2004) * Marie* (from Disney's Marie) (since 2018) * Berlioz* (from Disney's Marie) (since 2018) * Toulouse* (from Disney's Marie) (since 2018) * Mehitabel (from Shinbone Alley) (since 2011) * Frankie Pamplemousse (from The ZhuZhus) (since 2017) * Loeki de Leeuw (since 2018) * Heathcliff (from Heathcliff) (since 2015) * Riff-Raff (from Heathcliff) (since 2015) * Cleo (from Heathcliff) (since 2015) * Wordsworth (from Heathcliff) (since 2015) * Hector (from Heathcliff) (since 2015) * Mungo (from Heathcliff) (since 2015) Anime * Mary Bell in regular form (from Floral Magician Mary Bell) (since 1997) * Mary Bell in Floral Magician form (from Floral Magician Mary Bell) (since 1997) * Ruby Rose (from RWBY) (since 2013) * Weiss Schnee (from RWBY) (since 2013) * Blake Belladonna (from RWBY) (since 2013) * Yang Xiao Lang (from RWBY) (since 2013) * The Sailor Scouts (from Sailor Moon) (all since 2017) * Atsuko Akko Kagari (from Little Witch Academia) (since 2017) * Speedy Cerviche (from Samurai Pizza Cats) (since 2017) * Guido Anchovie (from Samurai Pizza Cats) (since 2017) * Polly Esther (from Samurai Pizza Cats) (since 2017) * Lucille (from Samurai Pizza Cats) (since 2017) * Regular Princess Vi (from Samurai Pizza Cats) (since 2018) * Samurai Pizza Princess Vi (from Samurai Pizza Cats) (since 2018) * Umaru Doma (from Himouto! Umaru-chan) ''(since 2018) Banushen Anime * Doraemon (from ''Doraemon) (since 1997) * Nobita (from Doraemon) (since 1997) * Shizuka (from Doraemon) (since 1997) * Takeshi (from Doraemon) (since 1997) * Suneo (from Doraemon) (since 1997) * Dorami (from Doraemon) (since 1997) * Tai (from Digimon) (since 1999) * Matt (from Digimon) (since 1999) * Sora (from Digimon) (since 1999) * Izzy (from Digimon) (since 1999) * Mimi (from Digimon) (since 1999) * Joe (from Digimon) (since 1999) * TK (from Digimon) (since 1999) * Shinnosuke (from Crayon Shin-chan) (since 2000) * Chi (from Chi's Sweet Home) (since 2009) * Tama (from Tama & Friends) (since 2003) * Lum Invader (from Urusei Yatsura) (since 2005) * Luckytama (from Cocotama) (since 2017) * Melory (from Cocotama) (since 2017) * Oshaki (from Cocotama) (since 2017) Appearances * Most of the walkarounds make regular appearances at ETVKK Funatoriums across the United El Kadsreian Nations and Screencold and Line. Known walkaround staff * Keiko Yoshigahara (since 2003) (has played Sheegwa, Berlioz, Chi, and Princess Vi) * Perry Tubular (since 2004) (has played Lik-Lik, Guido Anchovie, and Suneo) * Chaz Tubular (since 2017) (has played Jet-Jet, Toulouse, Speedy Cerviche, and Tama) * Patti Huffaker-Smith (since 1996) (has played Dorami, Marie, Nai-Nai Miao, Lucille, and Shinnosuke) * Wendall Huffaker-Smith (since 1996) (has played Dongwa and Nobita) Trivia * Keiko Yoshigahara and Wendall Huffaker-Smith are the only El TV Kadsre/Banushen walkaround staff to build their own costumes for them and the companies' usage. * The Sagwa suits were previously built by BBC Visual Effects and Fuse Special Effects for VEE Corporation's use on the PBS Kids Live! and Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat Live! tours, and have since been bought by El TV Kadsre. Fuse and Charactorium build the newer Sagwa suits. * El TV Kadsre, when using Disney characters in promotional events, uses Disney-owned walkarounds which are operated by either the El TV Kadsre/Banushen walkaround staff or Disney employees. * El TV Kadsre has two separate Mary Bell animegao kigurumi suits: one in her regular form and one in her Floral Magician form. * In the Summer of 2018, a Samurai Pizza Cat armor suit for Princess Vi (officially called "Samurai Pizza Princess Vi" according to Keiko) was built by Keiko and debuted at the ETVKK Funatorium of the North's Cool Pool Party event, based off a piece of fanart. * The Heathcliff walkarounds are suits previously used in a 1988 Renald-Zanni Entertainment live tour that were restored by Wendall Huffaker-Smith in 2015. * ETVKK's Loeki de Leeuw walkaround was previously used by for promotional appearances, and a group of Dutch Loeki fans restored the costume for it's usage by El TV Kadsre. Category:El TV Kadsre Category:Banushen Category:Lists